


Fisherman's Tale

by TotallyNotAnon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bigger boats, Cod help us all, F/M, Fishing, Humour, I'll add more tags as we go, Merformers, See what I mean!, Swerve needs more love, TOO MANY FISH PUNS, TOO MANY MOVIES REFERENCES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotAnon/pseuds/TotallyNotAnon
Summary: It was a beautiful sunrise as you were chilling in your boat. Meanwhile... something lurks in the murky depths of the mangrove forest. Watching.That is until it hits your boat."OH MY COD!"(Disclaimer: Fish puns)





	Fisherman's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've finally woken from my grave and written something out (which I forgot about, please forgive me for my sins). This is the pilot chapter of this series (because why not and I found one too many fish puns so I'm forced to write more episodes for them).
> 
> This is my own personal spin on [Zenxenophilia's](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/) AU who inspired me (as well as iggemmeil's [Swim away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252740/chapters/30316806) which I dearly love because it's too fabulous AND DAMN CLIFFHANGERS!)
> 
> I would suggest listening to this while reading (if you want to): [Natasha Blume - Black Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8DFh-JmiS0)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun sat on the horizon as it cast a golden hue onto the sea below, bathing the shore in a soft warmth as it rose into the sky. The sugar-like sand spilled between your toes as you stepped out of your wooden cabin to take a look at the brilliant sunrise.

Unfortunately, the sand was something of annoyance when it came to these little moments as you huff at the gritty feeling. You glance down to the small lagoon where a wooden sailing boat was beached on the sand, rocking slightly from the calm waves.

 

The boat wasn’t something spectacular as it was your typical sailing boat but the colour was something to be admired. The glossy paint of the boat was a pale bluish-turquoise which reflected the awakening sun’s rays, lighting up an otherwise bland boat. It caught your eye when you were searching for a new boat with a friend. After being nosey and taking a look at almost the entire selection, you found this polished boat at the far end of a dock.

 

That’s when you found your baby and soon demanded to get it (despite your friend’s better judgement).

 

You’ve been together for nearly 3 years now and it was totally worth it.

 

Strolling to the edge of the sloped sandbank where you trip and roll down it uncontrollably. Reaching the bottom of the bank, you straighten yourself up ruefully as you dust off various areas. As you shake off the last bits of sand, you saunter causally towards the boat (covering the fact that you’d gracelessly fallen on your butt), untying the rope and throwing it into the boat before pushing it out to sea. As you wade a bit further into the water, you hop over the side of the boat causing it to teeter side to side before going back to its original state.

You wiggle your butt on the toasty seat to get a much more comfortable position before leaning down and taking hold of the oars underneath it.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

Placing the oars into the oarlocks, you begin to row. As you row further into the sea, you turn your head, looking at the mouth of the mangrove river as you leisurely sail past. For some reason, it freaked you out at night when the entrance was completely shrouded in darkness.

As the shore became tinier, you decide it was best to stop so you remove the oars carefully before placing them next to you, leaning back onto the ridges of the boat as you use your arms as pillows.

 

 You couldn’t pick a more magical spot than this, that’s for sure.

 

Shifting your gaze from the purple sky, you stare in awe at the sun. Now hovering over the horizon, making the clouds a hot pink with tints of yellow that detailed the sky. The reflections on the azure water made it look more like a dream than reality, making you feel at peace as you stare at the sky once again. The salty air fills your lungs as you exhale, making you sleepy as you listen to the waves, lapping against the boat, rocking you back and forth.

 Your eyes grow heavier as you yawn.

 

“I should have brought a pillow…”

 

Soon enough, you’ve fallen asleep.

 

**This is paradise at its finest.**

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to last.

 

**_THUD_ **

 

“WHAT THE F-FISH!?”

 

Your heart felt like it was being brutally ripped from your chest as you shoot up, almost falling backwards. The boat rocks violently as you try to regain your balance before grabbing onto the sides of the boat as you breathe heavily from the shock.

 

You begin to understand how the people in ‘Das Boot’ felt when the torpedo hit.

 

  ** _THUD_**

 

You fall onto the right side of the boat as another hit came from the left, at this point you grab hold of the edge as you lean forward. To your terror, an indistinguishable shadow is circling the boat. Taking a deep breath, you gather your courage and try to ignore the echoing theme of ‘Jaws’ running through your head. You peer down at the surface of the water to get a clearer look.

 

Instead of your face being ripped straight off, you come face to face with a pair of baby blue eyes.

 

Your first reaction: _Scream like a little bitch._

 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ **

 

A huge tidal wave hits your face as you’re sent backwards onto your arse once more, coughing the water out of your throat.  You glare at the retreating shadow which fades from view as the yellowish orange shimmer blocks the visibility of the water.

Sitting back, you let out a huff of disbelief as you melt into your seat. Questioning your very existence and the universe itself.

 

“Yeah…That’s enough sailing for today.”

 

And with that, you collect your oars that were scattered around the boat and begin to row back at a speed that could even make the Flash jealous.

As you reach your final destination, you fall out of the boat and hugging the ground lovingly like there was no tomorrow. You lay there for a couple of minutes before getting up reluctantly. You reach into the boat as you try to find the rope. It takes some time before finding it. Slinging it over your shoulder, you pull the boat back onto the shoreline and tie it up again.

You trudge up to the slope with little to no energy and scramble up to the top. Looking down, you see the remaining sand sticking to your wet clothing. Wiping off the sand that thought it was too soon to let go, you continue on your merry way. You stroll to the porch as you shake yourself like a soggy dog before grasping the door handle.

 

An uncomfortable sensation blooms in your gut as you feel someone staring intensely. Letting go of the handle, you shift your head to the looming trees that dwarf you and your house. You stare past the trees, observing the darkness behind it as the feeling starts to fade. Taking a few more steps to see what was giving you that feeling, you turn your head left and right.

Giving up as nothing out of the ordinary happened, you shrug and walk back to the house.

 

“Eh, it’s probably nothing.”

 

Entering the house, you wonder what else the day has to offer. You can’t wait…?

 

-*-

 

Unknowingly to the human, a pair of gleaming blue eyes emerge, staring at her with fasciation and curiosity as the human enters the house. Sounds of water dripping as time passes. It cocks it’s head in confusion as the human continues to stay inside of the wooden thing.

 

A sigh of disappointment and annoyance escapes from it as it slowly submerges back into the crystal-clear water where it fades into the darkness of the mangrove forest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I get more chapters out because I've already written a spinoff-spinoff for Halloween or otherwise my "Mumion" is going to hold me at pencil point (also that's what I call my minion, don't judge me). Aside from that, I don't really know when the next chapters will be out. So hopefully I'll get off my rear and get on with it.
> 
> If you want to give criticism, ideas or comments about what you like and dislike (or even more fish puns and extend my misery). Ill be happy to read them. 
> 
> And have a good day - TotallyNotAnon


End file.
